fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
My Hero Academia Fandom
Basic Information My Hero Academia (のヒーローアカデミア, Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is both an anime and manga, the manga created by Kohei Horikoshi. The story follows Izuku Midoriya, a boy born without a superpower, (called quirks) in a world where it was normal to have one, but still dreams to become a hero himself. Japan's greatest hero shares his quirk to Izuku after seeing the potential in him, and helps him enroll in a prestigious high school for such heroes.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Hero_Academia The My Hero Academia (MHA), or Boku no Hero Academia (BNHA) fandom is very active with well over a millionhttps://myanimelist.net/anime/31964/Boku_no_Hero_Academia?q=my%20he fans and/or members. Lots of BNHA content and such is still being made to this day. Appearance BNHA Fandom is of average height and very physically fit. His many quirks allows him to take on the appearance and abilities of any character in My Hero Academia. He has two bright yellow spikes of hair sticking up in the front like All-Might, and the rest of his hair is styled like Deku's, but split down the middle with two colors like Todoroki's, with white on the right side and red on the left. Kaminari's black lightning bolt is also on the white side of his hair. He has dark eyes like Mina's, engine legs like Tenya's, and pads on his fingers like Uraraka's. Hero wears the gym uniform from U.A. High School and underneath, wears a belt like Aoyama. He also sometimes wears grenade-shaped gauntlets like Katsuki. Personality Hero is very enthusiastic and a major fanatic over many things in the anime/manga, and is usually extremely principled. He knows he wants to become a hero - and is willing to go the extra mile to achieve his goals. He occasionally acts more aggressive to fandoms he sees as rivals, but never goes farther than jokingly threatening to beat others in competitions and telling others that what they did wasn't "manly". He can be sarcastic around his peers but is respectful of people like teachers, pro heros, and other adults. Abilities All of BNHA's abilities are quirks from Class 1-A of the serieshttps://bokunoheroacademia.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Quirks. * Acid - They can create a corrosive liquid from their skin, but it has a limit of how long Hero can keep producing acid, with their skin gradually losing its natural resistance to corrosion. * Frog - They have all of the abilities of a frog. * Zero Gravity - This allows Hero to manipulate gravity upon touching solid things with the pads on their finger tips. The targets lose their gravitational pulls, effectively making the touched object or objects weightless. They are able to activate or cancel their quirk's effects by closing their fingers together. Continued strain results in him feeling sick and woozy, to the point of vomiting. * Electrification - This gives BNHA the ability to charge in electricity and emit it out of their body as a sort of protective aura that electrocutes anyone through contact. However, their brain can "short-circuit" if they overuse this. * Hardening - They can harden any part of their body, but there is a limit to how much time they can harden for. * Dark Shadow - They can materialize and de-materialize a sentient shadow at will. The lighter it is, the less power it has, but the darker it is, the less control they have over it. * Half-Hot Half-Cold - One half of their body can produce flames (left) and the other can produce ice (right). If they overuse one side at a time, they can get severely burnt or get extremely frozen. * Explosion - They sweat a nitroglycerin-like liquid that they can ignite into explosions. * One For All - They have their strength enhanced is the general consensus everyone else decided on, and Hero won't say what it actually is, but whatever it is, they always get horribly injured while using it. * Creation - They can create non-living matter as long as they have enough carbs, lipids, or proteins. * Engine - Grants him engine-like protrusions on his calves bodies that allow him to move at extraordinary speeds, but they have to drink orange juice as fuel. * Navel Laser - They can fire sparkly laser beams from their belly button. This Quirk can only be used for one second at a time, otherwise Navel Laser will cause continuous damage to Hero's stomach, leaving them in bad shape and unable to act much. Relationships Family Vigilantes- My Hero Academia: Illegals Fandom - Younger Sister Friends Naruto Fandom Dragon Ball Fandom One Piece Fandom Crazy Shipper Fandom Cells at Work Fandom MHA likes the concept of cells being the heroes of the human body, and thinks his own heroes and villains would make great fighters in the Cells at Work universe. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Fandom Other Hero looks up to the Marvel, DC Comics, and One Punch Man fandoms as examples of what a great hero should be. References Category:Anime Fandoms Category:Manga Fandoms Category:Movie Fandoms Category:Video Game Fandoms Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Shonen Jump Fandoms